Saving Primrose
by Katniss1996
Summary: **SPOILERS** R&R! Please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi This is my very first Hunger Games Fanfiction I will be making an account just for The Hunger Games, but I just couldnt wait so here is the first chapter of my first Hunger Games fanfiction. P.s. Everything but Finnick dyeing is the same up until Katniss sees her sister after the first bomb goes off. So onto the story!  
-

Saving Primrose Katniss Everdeen's P.O.V.  
I first see her blond braid and as she takes off her coat to put it on a child on the ground I see her duck tail. It's like a diffrent time, were back in our house in the Seam, back before the 74th Hunger Games; Quacking at eachother on that horribal day. It seems the odds were never in our favor, well, at least not for the past two years. Suddenly I'm back to the present day pushing through the crowd running to her. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn quickly to meet Finnick's dazzling eyes.  
"Katniss, what's wrong?" I look over my shoulder to make sure she's still alive.  
"It's my sister, Prim! She's up there!" I must sound histarical because when I look back in his eyes I see determination and sarrow.  
"I over heard they're from the rebles." My mouth drops.  
"That means they go off twice!" We both make our way to the front. "Prim!" I see her running for me.  
"Katniss!" She just makes it to me for a breif hug before i push her into Finnick's arms.  
"Let's go!" Says Finnick. He push's me infront of him and we make it quarter way into the crowd when the second bomb goes off. We get shot back farther from the now dead kids and peacekeepers. Finnick's back get's burned by flaming balls of fire and so does mine; Prim doesn't have any except for one on her arm. I faintly hear talking.  
"Finnick? Finnick, are you okay?" Says a girl. It's Prim, of course, Finnick must have kept her close to his chest to protect her from the flames as they ate away his skin. I try to open my eyes, but I can't. Then he finally reply's to her.  
"Prim, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Says Finnick.  
"Yes, I'm fine; Just my arm. Let me get up and I'll check you'r back. And Katniss' too." His grip must have loosened because she says "Thank you." and he moans in reply. Before I slip off into unconsciousness I hear a guy; two actually, and not one of them is Finnick.  
"Prim, are you okay?" "Yes Gale, I'm fine; just my arm. Can one of you check on Katniss?" So Gale's one, who's the other?  
"Yeah, I will." Says the mysterious guy.  
"Thanks." Says Prim. The mysterious person starts to make there way to me. "Oh! And Peeta,-" So that's who it is. "Just be careful with her and remember we don't hurt you and neither does Katniss. So stay with us." I hear him utter a single word.  
"Always." Then I slip off to the world of uncinsciousness.  



	2. Chapter 2

Saving Primrose Chapter 2 Last Time:  
"Prim, are you okay?" "Yes Gale, I'm fine; just my arm. Can one of you check on Katniss?" So Gale's one, who's the other?  
"Yeah, I will." Says the mysterious guy.  
"Thanks." Says Prim. The mysterious person starts to make there way to me. "Oh! And Peeta,-" So that's who it is. "Just be careful with her and remember we don't hurt you and neither does Katniss. So stay with us." I hear him utter a single word.  
"Always." Then I slip off to the world of uncinsciousness.

Now:  
When I finally come to I don't open my eyes. I'm afraid that it was all a dream. That Prim was atually killed by the second bomb and Finnick too; or worse that he was killed by the mutts, half-lizard half-human rotten smelling mutts. I get visitors, just no one to important for me to need to use words to. So I keep my mouth shut. 'Why aren't they coming to see me? I know Prim can, well, unless it was a dream; then she'll never be able too. Just because of them! And Finnick, maybe him too, Gale might be dead by those peacekeepers or Snow himself or maybe even Coin. Peeta, I'm not sure. He might have been in the square; but he might have also went back to Tigier's or worse he had to use the "Nightlock" pill on himself so the capitol couldn't take him and 'hijack' him again.' Tears silently flow down my pale cheeks. The door to my personal room opens and my mother and Haymitch walk in. I look away from them instantly.  
"Katniss, Honey?" I look at her as if saying 'What?' "Someone wants to see you." I look at her now as if saying 'Who?' "Well, Three people all together, but, you'll have to move to move to see one of them."says Haymitch. I wave my hand in a circular motion wafting air into my face as if saying 'continue'. The door opens again and Prim runs in, Finnick right behind her.  
"Prim! We can't just run in here!-" They stop and look at me and Prim runs to my bed.  
"KATNISS!" yells Prim, she sits on the side of my bed and we hug.  
"Prim!" My voice cracks but still Haymitch and my mom gasp.  
"Well, well, well, the MockingJay can talk!" says Haymitch.  
"Well, well, well, you didn't cange much did you?" "Katniss?"says Finnick.  
"Finnick! Thank you for saving Prim!" "Of course." He walks over to me too and sits on the end of my bed.  
"we'll be back soon." says mom. I nod. They leave and the doors close. We sit in silence until Prim breaks out into a sob. I push her hair out of her face saying 'shhh' and 'it's okay lil duck I'm here' over and over. She finally calms down enough to talk.  
"I, I thought you were dead! When I was checking Finnick's back I got Peeta to look at your back and tell me what was wrong. He said that breathing was shallow and you were unconscious."she sniffles. "So when the medics came you and Finnick were brought here instantly. and I haven't seen you since."sobs Prim.  
"Well you were brought here."says Finnick. He points down to indicate this room. "I have my own room." My mouth forms an 'O' shape and I nod.  
"Yeah, I haven't seen either of you since the bombing." They nod, but don't reply. "So, what happened?" Prim looks over at Finnick. I'm pretty sure she's been left out of a lot of things.  
"Well, Coin, is niw the presidant of Panem. Peeta's still recovering from the capitol's 'hijacking' but he's a lot better. Haymitch is well you know, back to his old self. Annie is barely leaving my side for the fact of me dyeing, twice, scares her."says Finnick while intertwing his fingers in the dovay. Someone in the door clears there trought and the three of us turn our heads. Annie stands in the door way. "Hi."says Annie in a small voice.  
"Hi Annie!"says Prim. Prim gets up and pulls a chair over to the side of my bed for Annie to sit on. "Com sit with us." Says prim. Annie catously walks over and sits on the chair.  
"Hi Annie, it's nice to see you again."  
"Hi Katniss, it's nice to see you too. Thank you for saving Finnick." says Annie, looking at the ground.  
"So, Finnick, have you heard anything about Gale?" Finnick goes to say something but Prim gets there first. "Gale's in district 2 taking out those peacekeepers. Hazelle told me."says Prim. She sits back on my bed.  
"He is?"asks Finnick. Prim nods. "Ummm, Katniss, Prim, Annie and I have something to tell you. You'll be the first to know but it has to be a secret." says Finnick


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Primrose Chapter 3 Lats Time:  
"So, Finnick, have you heard anything about Gale?" Finnick goes to say something but Prim gets there first. "Gale's in district 2 taking out those peacekeepers. Hazelle told me."says Prim. She sits back on my bed.  
"He is?"asks Finnick. Prim nods. "Ummm, Katniss, Prim, Annie and I have something to tell you. You'll be the first to know but it has to be a secret." says Finnick

Now:  
Annie looks just as shocked as Prim and I and it's there news! Apparently she didn't see that coming.  
"Finnick! What are you doing!" Annie squeaks. He looks at her confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?" Finnick asks still confused.  
"We agreed not to tell anyone yet!" Annie squeaks. Finnick looks at Prim and I then at Annie. "Come on Annie, Prim will know soon anyway and Katniss well she'll just find out by Prim. Plus we no they can keep a secret. I mean look, Prim kept her relationship with Rory Hawethorne a secret! they've been going out since she got out of the hospital two days after the bombing." says Finnick. I look at Prim, her face is beat red and her head is in her hands! "Finnick!" Prim cries. Finnick looks at Prim then at me then Prim again.  
"Oh No! Prim, I'm sorry I was just making a point."says Finnick moving closer to Prim. He puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"Prim," I say cautiously. "is this true? That your dating Rory?" I look at her and she looks up at me.  
"Yes." whispers Prim. "I'm sorry Katniss! I was going to tell you tomorrow!" I wrap her in a hug.  
"Shhhhh. Prim it's okay! He's just like his brother, he's a good man and he knows how to hunt." she looks up at me.  
"Your not mad?" asks Prim, hope in her eyes. "Prim, I personally think your to young to date but I know that Rory is a good kid. So no I'm not mad. Have you told mom?" she shakes her head. "Okay, well tell her. Do you know if Gale or Hazelle know?"  
"I'm not sure if Gale or Hazelle know. Do you think Rory and I should tell them?" I take her hands. "Yes. I do. Do you want me to go with you guys?" She nods. "Okay." I turn to Finnick and Annie. "Whats the news?" Finnick looks at Annie.  
"Do you want to tell them?" asks Finnick. Annies hesitant.  
"Sure." says Annie. She looks Prim and I. 'Ummm, Katniss, Prim, I, I'm, I'm, well, I'mpregnant!" slurs Annie. Prim and I look at eachother.  
"What was that Annie? I didn't catch the last part of it." says Prim. Annie looks at her hands and Finnick puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's okay Annie. Nobody will hurt you. Espesally Katniss and Prim." says Finnick. Annie nods and takes a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant!" says Annie. My mouth drops and Prim squeals.  
"C-congrats." I stutter.  
"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" squeals Prim. We all hug, then my mother and Haymitch walk in.  
"Hate to break up the reunion but someone wants to see you." says Haymitch. That's when Peeta walks in. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Primrose Chapter 4 Last Time:  
"I'm pregnant!" says Annie. My mouth drops and Prim squeals.  
"C-congrats." I stutter.  
"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" squeals Prim. We all hug, then my mother and Haymitch walk in.  
"Hate to break up the reunion but someone wants to see you." says Haymitch. That's when Peeta walks in.

Now:  
I stare into his memorizing blue eyes and I can barely breath. He looks at me and when his gaze meets mine his eyes flicker away. It's like were back to our first Hunger Games, when we were on the train.  
"Peeta." I breath. His eyes flicker back up to me. Thats when I notice that the shangles have been takin off but the gards still remain.  
"Hey, Katniss." he trys to smile but I see that it's forced. I miss my boy with the bread but I know that since he was 'hijacked' he will always have a few fake memories.  
"how, how have you been?" I ask. I look over at Prim and I can tell that she feels slightly uncomfertable.  
"I'm getting better. How are you, I heard that you haven't been talking since the bombing." His eyes peirce through me.  
"Uh, yeah thanks for saving me. I've been better, the reason I wasn't talking was because I thought that you, Prim, Finnick and Gale were dead. I thought that it was all a dream. I couldn't bare to go on alone so if it wasn't one of you four, they wouldn't get an answer out of me." I state. I look in his eyes and I see pain. "Peeta?" I ask hesatantley. "Are you trying to remember something?" I ask standing up. I'm in my pajama shorts and shirt. Usually pationts have to wear gowns but since I was stubborn, I got to wear what I wanted.  
"Katniss," He looks into my eyes. I nod. "You tried to kill me when you got back to the cave after going to the cornicopiea in our first Hunger Games. Real or Not Real?" He asks. Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away.  
"Not Real." I answer. He nods and takes a step closer to me.  
"That's what I thought, but it was still a bit shiney." He admits. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and tears start to freely fall down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. He puts his hands on my shoukders. I try to look at him but he's blurry from my unshed tears.

"Katniss, it's not your fault." He says quietly.  
"Yes it is!" I shout. It's painful to see him like this.  
"No, Katniss, it isn't." He says calmly.  
"Yes, Peeta, it is! Your leg is my fault! You being taken by the Capitol is my fault!" I cry. He pulls me in for a hug and his gards wince and step forward. I cry on his chest. "Shhh. Katniss it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have let them tare us apart!" He comferts me. Just when my tears start to slow the tiniest bit Peeta's gards grab his arms away from me. I look up instantly to see if he was having a flashback but he wasn't and we're both confused.  
"What the Hell! I wasn't having a flashback! I wasn't going to hurt her!" Peeta screams.  
"Peeta!" I cry. "What's going on!" I yell.  
"I don't know, Kat, I'm sorry!" He yells being dragged out of my room.  
"No! Let him go!" I yell trying to run after him. Haymitch grabs me around the waist as I kick him and scream at him. I finally break down and start to cry.  
"Why did they take him! He wasn't going to hurt me!" I Cry.  
"I know, sweetheart, I know." Says Haymitch. He drops me and I land on the floor leaning agenst his legs with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Primrose Chapter 5 Last Time: "What the Hell! I wasn't having a flashback! I wasn't going to hurt her!" Peeta screams.  
"Peeta!" I cry. "What's going on!" I yell.  
"I don't know, Kat, I'm sorry!" He yells being dragged out of my room.  
"No! Let him go!" I yell trying to run after him. Haymitch grabs me around the waist as I kick him and scream at him. I finally break down and start to cry.  
"Why did they take him! He wasn't going to hurt me!" I Cry.  
"I know, sweetheart, I know." Says Haymitch. He drops me and I land on the floor leaning agenst his legs with a thud.

Now:  
I sit crying and leaning up agenst Haymitch's legs for I don't know how long. Eventually I calm down and Prim walks over and sits with me. "Hey lil duck." I almost whisper. She looks in my eyes. Her percing blue eyes show fear and worry.  
"Hey" She whispers. I hook my arm over her shoulders and pull her close to me. Her head lands on my shoulder and her eyes flutter shut. Mom sits on my left side and brush's away my remaining tears.  
"Do you know why?" I ask no one in paticular.  
"No. I think something that triggers his flashbacks might be going to happen. Like a thunderstorm." Mom says taking my left hand.  
"But were not going to have a thunderstorm!" "I'm not sure hun." Says Mom. Finnick shuffles the sheets on my bed, thats when I remember that I haved visitors. I look at Finnick and Annie. "I'm sorry." I say quietly. Finnick gets off the bed, walks over and crouches infront of me.  
"It's fine, Katniss." He says.  
"It's just-" I start but stop myself. "Nevermind." "It's okay, Kat." I laugh at the use of the nickname. Only a few people call me that. My dad used to, Peeta, Prim, Mom, Haymitch-Yeah,No-, Gale and know Finnick and maybe Annie and the baby call me that too."go ahead. Finish what you were going to say." says Finnick all while nudging my shoulder.  
"It's just hard because I never actually thought I would really like him like that and I figured it out durring the time that the capitol had him and now he has flashbacks that makes him want to kill me, shangles that he cuts himself with to keep him sane and gards that pull him away for some unknown reason!" Prim moves and I can see the glimmer of light reflecting off tears that are streaming down her face. I whipe them away.  
"Is now a good time?" she asks. I'm momentarily confused then I remember about telling Mom about her relationship with Rory. I nod. Prim takes a shakey breath holds my hand and looks at mom.  
"I'm, I'm dating Rory." she says and looks away.  
"Good for you hun. He's a good kid." says mom. Mom takes her hand from my face and runs her hand lightly over Prim's head. Finnick stands up and walks up to Haymitch behind me. I give Prim's hand a reashuring squeese and stand up. I turn to face the two men and notice durring the current events Annie has left.  
"Coffee?" asks Haymitch handing me a cup.  
"Thanks." I say cupping my hands around the warm mug. Sitting on the cool floor for so long makes you a little cold.  
"Sugar cube?" asks Finnick. I smile at him and lightly nudge him remembering the first time we met. "It tastes better, trust me." Finnick starts placeing sugar cubes into my mug.  
"Thanks." He nods. I take a sip and it does taste better but its still not the best. We start talking about Prim, Finnick, Gale, Mom, Hamitch, The Hunger Games, the day we all met, the day we figured out the meaning of 'Tick Tock', the day Peeta ran face first into the shiled and Finnick had to do C.P.R.. I tell them how I thought Finnick was kissing Peeta then figured out that he was doing C.P.R. something we rarely do in District 12. Then the conversation went to Peeta.  
"Why did they take him?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure." Says Finnick.  
"I-" Haymitch is cut off by a male scream, and my vision starts to go blurry.  
"I know that scream...  
It's Peeta's."


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Primrose Chapter 6 Last Time: We start talking about Prim, Finnick, Gale, Mom, Hamitch, The Hunger Games, the day we all met, the day we figured out the meaning of 'Tick Tock', the day Peeta ran face first into the shiled and Finnick had to do C.P.R.. I tell them how I thought Finnick was kissing Peeta then figured out that he was doing C.P.R. something we rarely do in District 12. Then the conversation went to Peeta.  
"Why did they take him?" I ask.  
"I'm not sure." Says Finnick.  
"I-" Haymitch is cut off by a male scream, and my vision starts to go blurry.  
"I know that scream...  
It's Peeta's."

Now:  
I must be falling over because I feel a male hand grasping my arm. I take a hand, I'm not sure who it belongs too but I grasp it for life. My vision slowly returns and I see everyone standing around me. Mom, Prim, Finnick, Haymitch, Gale, Annie and Madge.  
"Gale?" I choke. "Madge?" I feel someone squeeze my hand.  
"Hey Kat." He whispers. "How are you?" I scowl at him.  
"How does it look? I mean, A bomb blew children to bits, I got burned by fire, again, then you leave to go to District 2! I thought you were dead! Now the first day I've talked to anyone since the bombing, I see Finnick and Annie, get amazing news from them. See Prim, get news from her, cry with her, comfort her. See Peeta, cry to him, get comforted by him, watch him get dragged out for some unknown reason and hear him scream! Now you've come back from District 2, Madge is out of hiding and I'm just utterly confused!" I ramble.  
"Well it's good to hear your doing great!" Gale says sarcastically. I laugh.  
"Yeah. Great. I've broken down how many times today?" I shake my hand out of his grasp.  
"Katniss! Come on! I didn't mean mean what I said about that ting." Says Gale. "Well, I did" he mumbles. "But not literally!" he says louder. "Forget it Gale." I say. He leaves a note on my nightstand and leaves. "Hey Katniss." Whispers Madge.  
"Hey Madge. Where's your family? I saw that your house got bombed." "Dad got mama and I out, but he didn't make it. After that Gale got us out of the District and over to District 13 and mama and I were so upset and 'out-of-it' we both got braclets like you did." "I'm so sorry Madge. What are you guys going to do now?" "I don't know. Maybe stay here in the capitol, or in 13, or go back to 12. It's being re-built you know." She smiles.  
"Really?" Madge nods. "I didn't think they would."  
"Yeah, every District destroyedis being re-built." She looks over and I follow her gaze. Standing beside me with a teary smile is Prim.  
"How are you lil duck?" I ask taking her hand.  
"I, I'm okay." She says gripping my hand. I look behind her and see Mom. Haymitch in a chair by the door, Finnick standing beside the chair Annie is currently sitting in and Madge now sitting beside my head. I sit up quickly.  
"Peeta." I say quickly whipping my head around frantically looking over the room two, three times. "I remember hearing him scream." Mom places her hand on my shoulder to calm me down but it doesn't work. The real thing right now that would calm me is seeing Peeta no capitol flashbacks, no screaming, just Peeta, my boy with the bread.  
"Katniss, it's okay." I hear Prim say. "Peeta's fine." she adds.  
"But, but he screamed! What happened?" I ask panicking.  
"Well, I'm actually not sure mom checked on him after you started to freak out." Prim rubs her thumb over my knuckles. I fall back onto the bed and just as dark starts to overcome my sight I say.  
"Oh, I freaked out? Thats not good." I look up at Mom now and she looks farther away. She looks away and I can see streams of tears on her cheeks. "Mom! What happened to him!" I yell. Mom looks back at me.  
"His "gaurds" weren't actually his gaurds Katniss. They were Snows peacekeepers. The guys who tourtured Peeta when they took him out of the arena." She says. "They hooked up wires on him and electricity shot through his body. That's when he screamed. Kat, He didn't make it." Says a cruel formiliar voice. Not my mother's voice, no, one that makes me shudder. Even though he is not standing in front of me I can still smell his stench of blood and white roses. It is Presidant Snows voice echoing through my mother's body. 


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Primrose Chapter 7

Last Time:  
I look up at Mom now and she looks farther away. She looks away and I can see streams of tears on her cheeks. "Mom! What happened to him!" I yell. Mom looks back at me.  
"His "gaurds" weren't actually his gaurds Katniss. They were Snows peacekeepers. The guys who tourtured Peeta when they took him out of the arena." She says. "They hooked up wires on him and electricity shot through his body. That's when he screamed. Kat, He didn't make it." Says a cruel formiliar voice. Not my mother's voice, no, one that makes me shudder. Even though he is not standing in front of me I can still smell his stench of blood and white roses. It is Presidant Snows voice echoing through my mother's body.

Now:  
I wake with a start; my breathing hitched. I look around and find a clock that reads 2:00am. I bring my left hand up to my face and rub my eyes. When I bend my left arm i feel a shooting pain in my muscle. I look down and notice I have a needle punckcher mark in my muscle. 'What would they have-' my eyes go wide and I finally relize what happened. 'They druged me!' I think happily. 'Wow who would have thought I would be happy about that? Well, I'm not happy that I was druged but I am happy that Peeta dying was atually a nightmare.' I look around and it's pitch black. I reach over to my side table and turn on the lamp sitting on it. My hand slides down the cool lamp post and onto the smooth table. I run my fingers over an envelope and slowly pick it up. On the front in red ink says one single word for who the letter is adressed too, Katniss. I slip my fingers in the envelope and pull out a pice of paper. I flip it open and in medium red scrawly writing is a letter from Gale; if I haden't noticed he put it there earlier I would have already known by the writing that its his. The letter reads:  
'Dear Katniss, I'm sorry that the bomb almost killed Prim. You know you guy's are my family. It was most likely the bomb that I made and for that I am truely sorry. I heard that Prim and Rory are dating and I know you so don't be to hard on them because in all honesty you were pregnant and married before you were 18! I'm sorry I didnt leave you a note when I left for District 2. I know you love Peeta and Kat, that day when you were leaving for the capitol in your first hunger game's, when I didn't know if I was going to ever see you again, I'm sorry I didnt have the nerve to tell you then.I can see in your eyes that you love him. So Kat, I am taking you back to 12; but I will not be staying. I am leaving Katniss, I am going to live in District 2. Just remember Kat, I'm always here if you need to talk.  
Love,  
Gale.' Tears are pooling in my eyes and I can't help them landing on his letter. Once my tears hit the page the blood red ink starts swimming down the white page, leaving streams and splatters of the stuff that reminds me of little Rue with the spear through her. I watch as it runs and all I can think of is, blood. The ink is like the blood, or me losing my hunting partner, the only other person other than Prim and maybe Peeta that know's me outside of the hunger games or the rebelion, my hunting partner, the person who know's everything about me, my secrets, my past, my fears, and most of my nightmares. Though I do leave out that Peeta and I have know nightmares when in the same bed. Then it finally hits me. 'I'm not only losing my hunting partner, I'm losing my best friend!' I scream and cry, someone runs into my room letting the light in the hallway flicker through the space. My eyes over flowing with unshed tears. I'm not posotive who the person is, well, not untill I hear them speak. There hands grip my wrists and I cry more. I finally stop and I can see him his grey eyes staring caringly bac at me. Even though the broken man standing in front of me seems to be heartless I can see right through him because all in all I can hide my emotions so well nobody ever knows what I'm thinking.  
"Well, don't beat yourself up to much, sweetheart, or your going to have to have restraints." says Haymitch.  
"Gale! He's going to drop me off in 12 then he's leaving for District 2!" I yell. I stop a while after and Haymitch lets go of my wrists. "What the hell is wrong with my life?" I ask.  
"Other than the fact that you and your lover-who now has the urge to sometimes kill you- have been in the games, twice, nothing really." says Haymitch sitting on a chair beside my bed.  
"Have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you hadn't been reaped?" I ask.  
"Yes." says Haymitch.  
"I do too; I wonder if I would have ever actually met him, Peeta." I say. "I miss my boy with the bread." I whisper to myself. 


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Primrose Chapter 8

Last Time:  
"Well, don't beat yourself up to much, sweetheart, or your going to have to have restraints." says Haymitch.  
"Gale! He's going to drop me off in 12 then he's leaving for District 2!" I yell. I stop a while after and Haymitch lets go of my wrists. "What the hell is wrong with my life?" I ask.  
"Other than the fact that you and your lover-who now has the urge to sometimes kill you- have been in the games, twice, nothing really." says Haymitch sitting on a chair beside my bed.  
"Have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you hadn't been reaped?" I ask.  
"Yes." says Haymitch.  
"I do too; I wonder if I would have ever actually met him, Peeta." I say. "I miss my boy with the bread." I whisper to myself.

Now:  
The light streaming in through the curtins poors into my shut eyelids. I turn over but end up kickingsomething, well, someone. "UGGHHH! Effie stop hitting me! I'm getting up!" yells the dunken person at the end of my bed. I open my eyes to see Haymitch sleeping at the end of my bed. I kick him slightly harder this time.  
"EFFIE I'M UP! Stop hitting me!" He yells. I clasp my hand over my mouth but end up laughing through my nose.  
"Hey Hamitch, it's not Effie, and I'm not hitting you. I kicked you by accident I forgot you were there." I say stiffling a laugh. He sits up and glares at me. He makes an attempt to grab my arms but I jump out of bed and I'm across the room before he has the chance. "Good job, Sweetheart, thank you for your concideration." Says Haymitch. I laugh at the use of my words to the gamemakers of the 74th hunger games. My hunger games. I think of the 11 I got for shooting at the stupid roast pig's apple. How the careers teamed up with Peeta to find out my strengths, how he saved me from Cato and how Cato cut him and almost killed him for it. "Your the one passed out on my bed." I laugh.  
"Your the one that was screaming, crying and lashing out at 2 in the damn morning." My laugh dies down instantly and my face turns stone. My eyes flicker over to Gale's letter that some how made it back to the night-stand lastnight. The blood red streams of ink seeped through the page and it's like all of the children or- from the quarter quell- older people I've watched die including Peeta are screaming at me to save them. The room starts to spin and I bring my knees up to my chest and I clutch them to myself.  
"When can I see him?" I ask. He looks at me questionally. "When can I see Peeta?" I ask.  
"I, I don't know." says Haymitch. There's a knock on the door. Prim walks in with mom and Peeta with two gards behind him. I stand up. "Peeta."  
"Hiya Kat." he says, I smile. Then I walk closer to him.  
"Peeta?" He opens his arms and I walk into his formilliar embreace. I place my head on his chest, arms around his waist. His hands rest on the small of my back, his head lightly placed ontop of mine. I take a deep shaky breath.  
"Why did they take you?" I ask nervously "They- they were Snow's Peacekeepers, Katniss." I whimper and clasp my eyes tightly shut. I purse my lips to keep myself from crying, but it doesn't work; a few tears slip onto his shirt. My lip trembels thinking about his answer but I take a deep trembeling breath and ask anyway. "Why did you scream?" I ask my voice braking. I feel something wet hit the top of my head and notice that Peeta's crying too.  
"They hooked me up to electricity. I screamed when it shot through my body." He says holding me close while my body shakes with rapid sobs. I pull back and look at mom.  
"What happened to Snow's Peacekeepers?" "They got electrified." Says mom.  
"Slowly and painfully." Haymitch has the need to add. I turn to face him, I scowl.  
"You new!" I almost scream. "You new what happened, and, oh, this is the best part, and, you didn't tell me!" I scream "Remember what I told you earlier, Sweetheart." He says pointing to his wrists. I shake it off.  
"And!" I start pacing. "Gale's leaving for district 2! I have no hunting partner now! All because of Snow!" I yell. "And Coin." I mumble. Prim's face drops.  
"Gale's leaving?" She asks surprised. I nod tears pooling in my eyes. "What about Rory?" Awe yeah I forgot.  
"It's okay lil duck, he's probably coming back to 12." I say. It's then that it really hits me. My best friend Gale is leaving Prim has Rory, Mom has Hazelle and who do I have? Peeta, Haymitch?-Maybe-, Prim, and mom. He's gone. He's not coming back to the place where we first met, or his childhood, though both of us grew up faster than supposed too. I turn into Peeta's strong, comferting, and warm embrace and cry. I have just lost my best friend. Peeta holds onto me his fringers making small circles into the small of my back as a comfert to let me know he's here as I cry. 


	9. UPDATE

**Unforantly this it not a chapter. (AWEEE) lol. Annnyyyyywayyyyyyy,I have been soooooooooo busy with writing stories for my other account. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated LINY or SP. I actually have writers block for SP so if anyone has ideas feel free to leave comments! Should I post my other/new stories here too? Let me know. I will try to update as soon as I can but with school, posting on my other account and everything else, it's hard. Once again I'm sorry and Please, PLease, PLEASE do not give up in me or the stories. Thanks. ~Love ya!~**


End file.
